


The Skies of Mobius

by The_Architect_Of_Light



Category: Sonic X
Genre: F/M, Flying in the Sky, Other, Self insert with a difference - You are the Original Character, Sky Chase Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Architect_Of_Light/pseuds/The_Architect_Of_Light
Summary: Simply put? You are the daughter of Cosmo and Tails. When one day, you wake up - And Tails takes you for your first flying lesson in the X-Tornado.Hope you enjoy ^-^
Relationships: Cosmo the Seedrian/Miles "Tails" Prower
Kudos: 1





	The Skies of Mobius

[Story Begin]

"Casey, wake up..."

You were having such a nice dream... You had been thinking of the skies above your house... And how much you wanted to fly when you were taken up there once with your father.

"Casey? Did you hear what I said?"

You wake up very slowly. "Mmmm... What time is it?" You ask in a very quiet voice.

"Casey, it's Eight-thirty in the morning. Almost time for your flying lesson, isn't it?" 

Mhm... That's right...

Wait for a second... Flying lesson?

You slowly open your eyes and look at the person, who is looking over you - She has a White and Green dress and looks... Like a plant. 

You smile. "Morning mother..."

Your mother smiles back at you as she then goes to sort out the clothes in your room. "Morning. Remember, you have to be on your best behavior today - Tails doesn't often, teach as such, so you must be quite happy, right?"

You nod and slowly get up. Yawning, you go about your daily routine as your mother, Cosmo Prower, cleans up the last of your room before nodding at the door. "I'll be down in a minute, Casey. I'm sure, Tails will enjoy your company today."

You know Tails' name is, technically, Miles - But you don't want to upset your father or your mother. They are really kind people you remember.

You are only 9 years old. Cosmo is in her late 20's, you remember. You can only imagine Tails would be similar in age. Considering both your parents are similar in age...

Anyway. You look at your two tails that are fluffy and your general outlook - You have Blue eyes, like your mother and father, Lime-looking fur, and a general gentle disposition on your body.

"Mom... Does that bad man still... Is he still alive?"

Cosmo, your mother, chuckles and pats you on the head. "It's okay - Your non-blood-related uncle Sonic keeps him under wraps." 

You smile, happy with that resolution.

After breakfast, you note that the time is almost 9:20 am. 

"Hey, mom... Is Dad really going to let me fly his plane?"

Your mother tilts her head. "I would imagine he would... But he'll keep an eye on you, so it's okay."

"Okay." 

A few more minutes later - and exactly at 09:20 AM, a twin-tailed Fox walks into the room, who has yellow fur, Blue eyes, and... Yep. That's your dad.

"Morning Casey. Morning Cosmo." Tails say to you both.

Your mother smiles at Tails who smiles back at her. You know they have a connection unlike many others on this planet - A special one.

Tails walk over to you and kneel down in front of you. Okay, he's taller. So what? It's not that bad...

"Casey. Are you ready for today? We're probably going to be quite a while, you sure you want to do this?"

You nod. "Absolutely Dad! I'm ready!" You do a victory punch in the air which Tails chuckle at. "Alright. Come with me then. Cosmo? I'll see you later." 

Your mother nods and waves to your Dad as you and Tails leave the building. "See ya!" 

A little while later - You both arrive in front of a Jet Plane. It's called the X-Tornado, and you already have been studying its different functions. You have a general idea of how it works... But you can't be too sure.

Tails uses the ladder next to the plane to climb up to the hatch. He opens it, before coming back to you and nodding at the ladder. "Your turn, Casey. Don't worry, I'll be controlling the plane at first - You don't have to worry, okay?"

You smile widely. "Okay, Dad!" You jump into the hatch after climbing the ladder - settling in and strapping yourself in = Hey, safety first right?

Tails climbs in behind you and straps himself in. "Alright. I'll get us into the sky - After that, I would like to see how well you can control the plane. Don't worry, I'll take over if you have problems." 

You nod with a sense of pride and the X-Tornado roars to life a few moments later. You let out a squeak, as you didn't expect that to happen, that, quickly but you settle down after Tails taps you on the shoulder.

"If you get scared - Just tell me, alright?"

You nod again at your Dad's helpful words and get ready for the flight ahead. This is going to be fun.

You can just tell.

[To Be Continued in Chapter 2]


End file.
